


Bubblegum Business

by Introvert_From_Space



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Because I'm A Simp, Boys In Love, Dream's a SIMP, Established Relationship, Finally, Just Songs and Idiots, M/M, No Angst, george in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: it's a band au but different because i see dream as a badass drummer and i need george in a skirt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 450





	Bubblegum Business

**Author's Note:**

> here are the songs i used if you don't know them:  
> bubblegum bitch by marina and the diamonds  
> misery business by paramore  
> still into you by paramore (in the fic it's acoustic so i'd use this as a comparison https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx4wKx3hEHE) 
> 
> as always this is in no way trying to imply or force a romantic relationship between George and Dream. if either is uncomfortable with this fic or fics like it i'll remove it.
> 
> i now present to you a shitty story with George in a skirt

Dream was out of breath but so filled with adrenaline he couldn’t even feel the fatigue. Playing on stage gave him this unexplainable buzz, like when a player wins a game. His drum set was in front of him begging to be played every second they were on display. Dream was sure if he died and went to heaven this would be the moment he would relive and the feeling he would feel. 

The heat of the stage lights made his tight short sleeved black shirt feel even more plastered onto his body. Sapnap would always say his ‘stage look’ was just a grab to show off his muscles- it may have been, seeing as George picked it out. The top tucked into his baggy navy green cargo pants. George had also made the additions of black boots and a thick black belt with some chains looped on the side. The piercings on his ears and the loop on his lip were shining silver in the bright white lights like the sweat on his brow. Still, Dream was sure he didn’t look half as captivating as George.

The male was stationed to his left in front of the microphone pushing stray pieces of his hair from his face as he basked in the applause of the thousands of people in the rows and rows of seats ahead of them. George was never one for being the center of attention off stage, but on stage, he was a different being. He was ethereal. 

His dark- but not quite navy- blue shirt was cropped just enough so if he raised his hands you could see a sliver of his pale stomach. He wore a plain black skirt that went just below his mid-thigh with fishnets covering the rest of his legs with tall platform boots. Dream bought him a year ago as a joke because George would always complain about being short. Turns out he actually loved them and was fairly good at wearing them without rolling his ankle. Less of a bold move, his signature glasses were another accessory that he propped on the top of his head. 

God, he was pretty.

“Who’s ready for the next song?” George called out earning a massive outcry from the crowd of clapping, yelling, and whistling. “This is a little surprise, one from our next album actually,”

“George, no spoilers!” Sapnap called out jokingly as if they didn’t pick the layout for the show weeks ago.

“Come on Sapnap,” George replied, going along with the bit. “Back me up here Dream,” He looked over his shoulder to the drummer. He was smiling, ready to go and tapping his foot in excitement. He looked like a puppy ready to play in a way. 

Dream laughed and listened to the crowd cheer, edging him on. “Sorry Sap, I think this is too good of a crowd,” The crowd erupted even louder. Dream flipped his drumsticks in his hands and looked at Sapnap, who in turn looked out to the audience smiling.

“Well then, here’s Bubblegum Bitch,” Sapnap almost immediately began strumming, the speakers letting the sound carry over the cheers. Dream tapped lightly on his drums, letting the guitar take the focus before George started to sing.

_ Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll _

_ Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all _

A smile grew on Dream’s face as the song’s lyrics came in. 

_ I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out _

_ 'Cause that's what young love is all about _

_ So pull me closer and kiss me hard _

_ I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart _

_ I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips _

_ Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss _

_ I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips _

_ I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

The song went on through the next verse and onto the bridge. Dream continued on the drums, pounding away and pulling slight tricks to play around.

_ think I want your, your American tan _

_ Oh _

_ I think you're gonna be my biggest fan _

_ Oh _

A short high-energy instrumental bit came and Dream finally pried his eyes away from George and his drum set to the crowd. They were all cheering along, none of them knew the song entirely yet but from their reaction, when the song was finally released it would be an instant hit. A couple of people in the front row had seemingly already caught onto the chorus saying a few stray words they recognized.

_ I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

_ I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch _

The song was over but the energy rang on bouncing on the walls and buzzing in his ears. The cheers of the crowd were nothing but white noise in his elated state. He wiped his forehead with his hand and fiddled with his hair. He looked to the side of the stage to see some people hovering in the darkness of backstage. One noticed his gaze and waved, offering an excited smile. Karl and Bad had been with them since the beginning, Bad as their manager and Karl as their assistant producer. Neither had missed one of their shows since they started working together and hard remained their best cheerleaders. Bad, who stood slightly behind Karl, gave him a thumbs up and pointed to the state, indicating that he should be paying attention.

“Well I think we have time for one more song, boys,” Sapnap proclaimed as he readjusted his red guitar strap. 

“The real question is what song,” the crowd screamed out some ideas, but most of them knew what was coming. “I vote, we do a classic,” Sapnap nodded and the crowd cheered in agreement.

“I could live with that…,” George paused to pretend to be in thought before giving a hum of satisfaction to his idea. “What about Misery Business?” The crowd yelled in approval. The song had always been a favorite of their fans. Dream knew why, it was just enough of everything that made their band special. Dream wouldn’t be lying if he said it wasn’t one of his favorites. George, with some slight assistance from Dream, wrote this about one year after they started dating and Dream’s shitty ex continuously messaged George about giving Dream back. It didn’t work, all she got out of it was blocked profiles and they got a hit song. So who was the real winner?

As the beat began they started playing it a little soft, with slight sound effects making it seem buzzed over or underwater. When they repeated they played it full-on, letting themselves and the crowd jump at the beat drop. George stepped up the mic, placing his right hand onto it’s handle and grinning.

_ I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top _

_ She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock _

Dream hadn’t seen the crowd this excited for a song the entire concert. People were jumping up and down, yelling out the lyrics already. The lights over the stage were no longer white, but instead shifting from bright reds and oranges to match what George had called the ‘song’s aesthetic’, which Dream didn’t know was an actual thing. 

_ When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth _

_ I waited eight long months _

_ She finally set him free _

_ I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me _

The lyrics took Dream back. Not all of their songs were from actual experiences, but this song was ripped right from George’s heart. Songs like this made him think of years ago when their relationship was new and strange but exhilarating, the same feeling he got every time he performed.

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag _

_ But I got him where I want him now _

George turned his head slightly over to Dream, singing the line with a somewhat devious smirk on his face. He turned back to the crowd continuing on, Dream’s eyes still trained on him. The persona George took on stage was unbashful and confident, Dream could only imagine if he did that to George off stage the other would melt into the floor. The thought almost made Dream laugh on stage, but he held himself together. He was able to pull himself back into the song and the words his boyfriend was singing.

_ And if you could, then you know you would _

_ 'Cause God, it just feels so _

_ It just feels so good _

_ Second chances they don’t ever matter _

_ People never change _

George continued even over the stadium noise and Dream and Sapnap’s blaring instruments.

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag _

_ But I got him where I want him now _

_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag _

_ To steal it all away from you now _

_ But God, does it feel so good _

Dream almost laughed at some of the small antics Sapnap was pulling on stage. He was moving around and being his crazy self which the crowd seemed to love.

_ I watched his wildest dreams come true _

_ And not one of them involving you _

_ Just watch my wildest dreams come true _

_ Not one of them involving- _

They were nearing the end of the song, almost completely out for the night. Dream piled the energy that had survived the hours of movement and put them into his performance of the final chorus.

_ And if you could, then you know you would _

_ 'Cause God, it just feels so _

_ It just feels so good _

The song ended, fading out under the stadium's sounds. Dream, George and Spanap said their farewells and thanked the crowd. After a bit over two hours of performing Dream was sure he would’ve passed out when he was finally out of the stage lights’ bright shine. He didn't, instead he was met with an energetic Karl and a smiling Bad

“You guys sounded so good,” Karl exclaimed as he jumped on the balls of his feet, Dream can only imagine how many Red Bulls he had to have this bad of a caffeine high. Dream laughed a little as Karl moved through Dream and George to hug Sapnap, which the latter returned laughing as well. 

“How much caffeine did you have?” Karl opened his mouth to respond then closed it seemingly knowing the answer was far too high of a number.

“He had about three redbulls,” Bad answers for him. 

Sapnap groans. “You’re gonna be up all night,” Karl tries to protest, but the buzz of his movements and voice contradict any word coming to his defence.

After a few more congratulations, the group went on their separate ways behind stage. They had a couple of hours before they had to clear out and go to the hotel. Dream went to the bathroom because two hours on stage is hell of your bladder, then spent another twenty minutes looking for his bag. The investigation for said bag led him to Sapnap’s room in hopes his friend knew where it was.

He opened the door slowly, praying his friend wasn’t in the mists of change- he did not need that to happen again, he was all for kissing the homies but --- _ god--- _ . Sapnap was not changing, he was lounging on the couch with no mind for his posture, Karl curled into the other’s side, gripping loosely at the clean sweatshirt he had put on. Sapnap looked up from his phone and in seeing Dream motioned for him to be quiet for the sleeping boy next to him. 

“How long did it take him to crash?”

“Like ten minutes,” Sapnap whispered back, he leaned his head down to look at the soft brown curls of Karl’s hair with an exasperated smile on his face. “Probably only the first on of the night,”

Dream laughed quietly. “Yeah,” he paused, “Oh, do you know where my bag is?”

Sapnap waited to respond, racking his brain. ‘I don’t know. Check George’s room, you were in there making out before the show,”

“Shut up,” Sapnap didn’t say anything wrong but his tone was teasing.

“Whatever dude, you gotta kiss the homies I guess,”

Dream smiled at the joke. “Gotta kiss the homies,”

Dream returned to the door and opened it again, walking quickly through the back halls. He elected to go back to George’s room per Sapnap’s suggestion.

Dream entered the other backroom. George wasn’t yet changed out of his show clothes. Instead, he simply threw an oversized green sweatshirt- his own Dream noted- over his shirt, his hands covered and skirt barely visible from the sweatshirt ending slightly above the hem. His makeup was still on, winged eyeliner and a light dusting a black eyeshadow. Dream felt a smile grown on his face. He was one of the few people who saw George like this, pacing around before sitting down and propping an acoustic guitar on his lap as he wrote things down feverishly on his phone. Maybe Dream was biased, but George was definitely the most attractive person he’d ever seen.

“Oh Georgie,” George shot his head up in surprise, too zeroed in on his work to even notice his boyfriend enter. Dream pointed at the guitar, “You should take a break, we literally just finished a show,”

“Someone wants attention then?” George laughed out the question.

“Clearly you want attention for wearing my hoodie and looking cute,” George grew a light pink hue on his cheeks and ears, standing out over his pale skin. “A hoodie that is mine I might add,”

“Mine now,” He lifted the hood over his head and snuggled deeper into soft, green fabric.

“Did I sign them over to you?”

“When you became my boyfriend,” Dream stood tall over his sitting boyfriend. He held out a hand so George moved the guitar off his lap and took it. He wasn’t aware that Dream would pull him up fast, sending him crashing into the younger. “I expected to be treated like a lady,”

“Nope, chivalry is dead,” Dream bantered.

“Keep annoying me and I’m gonna take up that interviewer’s offer and rename the band ‘The George Team’,” George threatened jokingly.

“I think we all agreed ‘Dream Team’ sounds better than ‘George Team’ or ‘Sapnap Team’,” he smiled smugly, and he took a step forward closing the distance between him and George. He placed both hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “Besides we know who's the top in this relationship,” On hand moved to George’s ass and gave it a light pinch, making a blushing George yelp. 

George buried his face in Dream’s chest out of embarrassment. “You can’t just say stuff like that,”

“I can’t tease my boyfriend?”

“Fuck off.”

Dream sighed, pulling away from George, whose face had shifted to slightly less red than before. “Fine, what about the song you were working on?” George smiled. He sat back down on the couch, Dream following, sitting to his left.

“I was gonna show you and Sapnap later after I do a bit more tweaking, but it's technically done,”

“What’s it about?” A light color returned to his boyfriend’s face. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled as he looked down at his shoes. With George’s stage personality he forgot how bashful the boy actually was, it was so easy for him to get embarrassed or self-conscious when he wasn’t in front of fans. 

“Who’s it about?” Dream pressed. When writing songs about his boyfriend, George would get like this, very defensive and flustered. 

“My one true love, Sapnap,” George 

“Oof, that hurts George, over five years of dating and you leave me for our guitarist. I knew this day would come,” Dream proclaimed dramatically. He even added the theatrics of acting like he was shot in the heart.  


“Shut up you dramatic bastard,” he nudged Dream on the arm with his shoulder. “Of course it’s about you,”

Dream cheered and hugged George from the side. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me,”

“Whatever Dream,” he took a deep breath and finally started playing the guitar. The beginning wasn’t strumming, it was more similar to pulling or plucking at the guitar strings to get sharp, sudden notes.

_ Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together _

_ I need the other one to hold you _

_ Make you feel, make you feel better _

George always had the punk, surprisingly strong voice but moments like this reminded him that George’s voice could still be sweet. George continued, letting himself feel the song. He slowed down his pace a bit making elongated strums on a couple of chords. 

_ Cause after all this time _

_ I’m still into you _

A warm comfort came over Dream. They all wrote songs, Sapnap wrote most of Bubblegum Bitch and Dream had several songs he wrote by himself. Something about George’s songs were different, the passion he put into the and the truth he conveyed behind every word made his singing intoxicating. That’s why Dream always loved it when George wrote songs about him, even if they didn’t release it or George didn’t think he was listening through a door. They always made him feel special. 

_ I should be over all the butterflies but I’m into you _

_ And baby even on our worst nights _

_ I’m into you, I’m into you _

_ Let ‘Em wonder how we got this far _

_ Cause I don’t really need to wonder at all _

The guitar melded with his voice throughout the song and at this point there were in such perfect harmony that you couldn’t tell them apart. George was in his element, lazar focused on his hand positions and strumming patterns while still seeming so relaxed and open.

_ Yeah after all this time  _

_ I’m still into you _

God, Dream was going to get a cavity with how sweet this was.

_ Something just, somethings just make sense _

_ And one of those is you and I _

Dream didn’t think he could be smiling harder if he tried. 

_ Somethings just, somethings just make sense _

_ And even after all this time _

_ I’m into you _

He stopped, letting the guitar prop up on the couch to his side. He immediately started rambling. “It’ll sound cooler with electric guitar and your drums and stuff, and I want to do this other thing at one point I just don’t know how yet, and-“

“George,” Dream cut him off. George snapped his head to the side and looked at him. He was now waiting for Dream to speak, almost holding his breath waiting for feedback. “It was really good,” George exhaled and grinned which Dream returned, though he wasn’t sure he stopped smiling since the song started. “Really, really good,”

“Sap,”

“I’m not a sap,” 

“The fans don’t even know where dating and they call you a simp,”

“A causality of having a great boyfriend,” George didn’t respond to the statement, he simply let his head fall onto the taller shoulder. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i've been way too into Paramore recently and i think i'm beginning to have an issue. fiddled around with this for a bit actually but it's nice to finally finish it. do let me know if you like it or have other ideas for the AU because i might add some stuff onto even without much plot. 
> 
> drink water, stay safe, love y'all!


End file.
